Babysitter And Savior
by ZophToko
Summary: /Three years after Naraku's defeat. Kagura is alive ./ Rin is hungry and goes fishing on her own. Kagura's watching,what happens when the child falls in? Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Inuyasha.
1. chapter 1

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked a young 11 year old girl. "Yes Rin? "

"Rin is hungry. I was wondering if I could go and-" "Rin you don't have to ask me. Let me know where you are going off to but you don't need my permission unless we are traveling. Right now we are already settled."

A bright smile filled the child's face. With a quick bow to her guardian the girl took off before Sesshomaru could send Jaken to watch over her. Taking one last look at the running child before she disappeared from his sight Sesshomaru sighed. He cared for the girl and was extremely protective over her even now that it's been three years since Naraku's defeat. Leaning back on the tree providing excellent shade as he sat under it ,Sesshomaru turned his face to the sun and closed his eyes to rest. Not far from the relaxed inu lord ,had his other two demon followers ,Jaken and Ah-Un, decided to follow their Lord's lead and fall asleep under the warm sun set with just the right breeze.

"Hmm. I wonder where the river wa- Oh there it is haha. "The girl knew not to wonder too far from their camp. She went far enough to get to the river yet not so far down where Sesshomaru might lose track of her scent.

"WOW!Rin loves this so much! It's so beautiful." Rin exclaimed. The view of the river had really left the girl breathless. The river was quite large and flowed softly at the top while at the bottom the river picked up at a greater speed. From the top of a rock the child could see a perfect view of the sun almost disappearing on the horizon. It was almost going to be night. The skies were painted in beautiful colors of red, orange ,pink and even hints of dark purple. A soft breeze kissed the girl and played with her hair. Rin really missed this. She missed traveling with her Lord Sesshomaru,Master Jaken and Ah-Un like last year.The girl was grateful for her Lord Sesshomaru letting her travel with them this time for a little while. She enjoyed staying in Kaede's village a lot with Kagome,Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kohaku as well though. She was grateful.

Blushing at the sudden thought of her best friend Kohaku, Rin bit the inside of her cheek and went on to rolling up her sleeves. The fish in the river were fast and big. She had difficulty catching them from where she was and noticed after a while that the currents were dragging most of the fish downstream. Looking down on the ground of the bank she counted that she only caught 4 fish. Two for Ah-Un and the other two for herself and Jaken. Rin only needed one more for Sesshomaru now.With a plan in mind Rin cautiously made her way further down the river. The girl was so busy mapping out how to collect the fish without harming herself that she didn't even notice a certain red-eyed demoness perched up on a high branch of a large tree growing on the opposite side of the river from where Rin stood.

Hiding in the shadows the sundown brought as well as the branches and leaves, Kagura sat watching the human carefully. She was aware that Sesshomaru was near but she frowned when she realized his scent was a bit too far for the girl's safety.

 _What the hell is he thinking? Sesshomaru is a smart one and is always watching over the kid. The girl is obviously clever and independent. Why the hell would he let her off on her own so far away from their camp? If the girl gets swept away from the bank cuz she took a faulty step Im not helping…._

Being pulled out of her thoughts Kagura leaned forward more ,away from the trunk she was previously leaning against on her branch and with anxious eyes she watched the kid make her move.

With a determined smile Rin hiked up her robes higher and carefully stepped on the stepping stones in the middle of the fast flowing river. It was getting darker so she had to hurry. "Come on...just two more jumps Rin…" the child whispered to herself now that she was making her way closer to the middle of the river ,which happened to be the deepest part too.

TSSS! the water hit against the rocks with force. Rin was getting a bit frantic yet she was determined. The sun had already gone down and left Rin to stay still for a while until her eyes adjusted to seeing with the moon's glow cutting through the darkness.

 _Careeful, caaareful, Oh my gosh CAREFULLLL!_ As Rin took a her time to carefully make her way leaping on each wet stone ,the demoness above watched in complete horror. Though she told herself she wasn't going to jump in if the girl got hurt,it didn't stop Kagura from almost catching an anxiety attack every time she feared the girl jumped to high,slow, quick or low.

Kagura was a demoness and though she was fully aware of her love for Sesshomaru,the demoness never let herself show any outside form of affection or compassion for others. Even if she acted like the complete opposite, the child grew on her, and not to mention the fact that the girl's small frame reminded Kagura of her decreased sister Kanna. Kagura was grateful for Kagome and the other's wishing her alive again after Naraku's defeat using the sacred jewel, for now she was finally free. She missed Kanna though and the kid subconsciously worried the crap out of Kagura.

Taking a final leap to the very middle stone Rin let put a short yelp that only Kagura caught. The human girl unfolded the skirt of her robe loose and held it open like a sack to hold the fish she would catch. Looking at this made Kagura scoff. Just hurry up kid! Why the hell hasn't the bastard come looking for her yet! It's late now. Rin bent down and waited til she could see a shimmer in the water to help her see any fish swimming around the dark waters. The splashing of the waters hitting against the rocks made Rin nervous yet she still continued looking. "Hmm...aha!" Rin almost missed it yet she caught it and was moving her body toward the spot in the water that seemed to have something shiny, reflecting in the moon's glow. With a big smile she quickly cupped her hands in the water and strangled the fish out of the water. It was huge and was perfect for Sesshomaru. Putting the fish in a wrap and tucking it in a pocket of her kimono , Rin looked at the stepping stones and tried to calculate a way to move towards the bank where the her first batch of fish awaited her.

Taking a deep breath Rin jumped and made it to one stone. Taking another leap ,she made it to the next. With a confident smile, Rin readied herself to jump again. She only needed two more stones and she could go back to camp. Right when Rin was bending her knees to jump a small but fast current washed over the stone and knocked Rin off.

 _Baka!! And you were doing great! What the hell? Calm down Kagura. The kid can save herself. And if not ,than Sesshomaru most definitely will._ Kagura finally reasoned with herself and she sat back leaning on the tree. The wails of the endangered girl made Kagura tense. Calm down. That's not your kid. You have no care for- A deafening silence cut Kagura off immediately. Quickly moving to look down at the dark waters of the river ,Kagura couldn't see Rin.

Red ruby eyes flared with horror as she stretched her body to edge of the branch in hopes of catching at least one thing of the girl in the river. Finally catching sight of pale wet skin glistening from the moon's light Kagura took off down the river after the girl.

On her feather Kagura tried reaching for for the girl but it was hard trying to catch up to her when the unconscious girl occasionally would sink and then resurface in the water constantly while being dragged downstream at an alarming speed. Releasing a growl of anger Kagura yelled ."UGH DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU.TO HELL WITH IT !" In a swift clean motion Kagura bended down and pulled the child to her arms and on to her feather with great force.

Feeling tired from what had just occurred Kagura pulled the child's body into a hug and flew her feather back up the river. Now stepping on the riverbank she carried Rin and laid her on the soft grass. The demoness made her way down the river and quickly picked up the child's pile of fish and set it beside where Ron's body laid motionlessly.

"Ok kid come on wake up you're good now. Come on. Come on!" Kagura desperately yelled. Panic filled her as she brought down her head to the girl's face.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Taking a deep breath Kagura tried settling down and then went ahead to press up and down on the girl's chest. After a few tries nothing happened so Kagura pinched Rin's nose and gave her mouth to mouth shortly before returning to pressing her chest up and down. Feeling Rin's body rattle as she coughed out the water trapped in her lungs a smile made its way on Kagura's relieved face.

"Ugh my lungs burn." Rin whispered in a raspy voice to herself and soon let out another fit of coughs. "Obviously kid! What were you thinking?" Hearing a second voice beside her scared Rin.

"Ahh!!"

"Woah calm down. It's me Kagura. Relax. I got you out just in time." Rin took in Kagura's disheveled and SLIGHTLY soaked appearance. I must have wet her when she pulled me out. Rin thought feeling guilty and grateful at the same time.

"Thank you Lady Kagura!" Rin stood up and jumped on to the woman who just saved her life. "I am really thankful! I haven't seen you in so long and Rin is sorry!"the girl cried. Kagura froze as the girl clung to her. Ignoring all her thoughts that told her to push Rin off, the kaze yokai wrapped her arms around the child. She's so small and warm. I've never held anyone this close.

"Shhh. Shush. It's ok Rin-" Kagura smiled brightly. " Don't worry. I'm glad to know you missed me. Its alright."She tried to say with her usual spunk. Sniffling Rin pulled away just a bit so that she could look at Kagura. The woman's smile dropped when she saw Rin's big watery eyes with a few stray tears falling down her puffy cheeks and her body shivering. On some type of instinct Kagura wiped Rin's tears with her sleeve and stood to shed off her outer layer leaving her in only her inner robes . Grabbing Rin towards her , she dried the child up with her kimono and wrapped her in it to get warm.


	2. 2

Flashing Rin a signature smirk, "See kid. It's all fine.How about we hurry and take you back to Sesshomaru now that you're dried and warmer ?" Upon seeing her smirk Rin nodded and smiled up at the demoness. "Ok Lady Kagur- ah wait!" Rin turned her body frantically yet let out a relieved breath of air when she found what she was just looking for. Walking up to her pile of fish Rin took out the one in her pocket and gathered the rest. She smiled when she counted 5 fish in total. In just a few seconds Rin wrapped them all and put them away in her pocket. Turning to the curious Kagura who stayed standing up just watching the girl, she smiled and nodded.

"I'm ready to go now Lady Kagura."

Kagura nodded.

She pulled out her feather and got on. She then pulled Rin up and on her lap. Kagura looked at the girl who now had her arm stretched out to give back Kagura her kimono layer. "Use it kid." Turning her head towards the night sky Kagura and Rin took off to the campsite.

In a few minutes they finally arrived back. They were shocked to see not only Ah-Un and Jaken asleep but also Sesshomaru. Quietly making their way closer to the sleeping demons the girls moved swiftly. Moving towards the fire which was further from Sesshomaru yet closer to both Jaken and Ah-Un's forms ,the females set the fish near the fire. Kagura helped Rin bundle herself up in the outer layer of the demoness's kimono and laid her down next to the dragon's body. "Use it to warm yourself. Keep it." Kagura mouthed. Rin nodded before releasing a yawn. She was too tired and forgot all about her hunger after that whole river fiasco. Seeing Rin now asleep Kagura smiled and then turned to leave.

Walking a few steps away as quietly as she could, Kagura froze.

"Witch."

Staying silent,the demoness suddenly felt nervous and trapped. She could feel the Inu's golden eyes scrutinize her from behind.

Shivers ran down her spine as she heard what sounded like a low growl coming from Sesshomaru. The demoness turned her body towards his direction ever so slightly.

Looking now in his general direction

she could see his impatient front. He raised an eyebrow as if to question her. Kagura had no idea where the impulse came from but as soon as she saw his face she lost it. In large strides did Kagura take to make her way to him as fury shone in her bloody red eyes.

"BAKA!" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Excuse me." Sesshomaru said in an empty voice with narrowing eyes. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the camp. Sesshomaru glared at her yet still followed as she pulled him away until they came to a stop.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

Sesshomaru continued to glare at the demoness. She didn't even flinch. If anything she met his glare with a same look of her own filled with challenge.

Letting irritation cross his face Sesshomaru wanted to ring her neck, even if he knew he wouldn't. He could but it was only a feeling (and not the first one from her as well). After a moment of glares Kagura finally broke and sighed. "How tired were you?"

"What?"

"How tired were you that you couldn't come to get Rin? It was getting dark by the time she got there and she was rendered umconcious and floating down a river when she decided to get one more fish for you!" Kagura was beyond frustrated with Sesshomaru.

One would say they both appeared like parents as the overprotective mother scolded the father for not doing what he was supposed to do correctly.

Meanwhile the demon looked at her wandering when the hell did she ever care for his ward. His frowned more when he felt her pull up and down on his hand as she cursed something under her breath. "Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!Baka!" Kagura continued on lowly now looking down at the floor. Suddenly she stopped and Sesshomaru felt a certain weight lean on to his body. Taken aback he glanced down to see Kagura rest her head on the crook of his neck and chest with her hand still holding his.After a while. Sesshomaru released a sigh. "Woman. You are an annoyance to any person. Absolutely infuriating-" he felt the woman tense against his body and suppressed an amused smile that tried to creep onto his face. "Yet you are smart enough to know exactly how to both annoy and amuse this Sesshomaru specifically. And about earlier for Rin's sake….thank you." As soon as the words left his mouth the demoness almost passed out from shock. Pulling her head back away she looked at him with her mouth open.

Pulling their entwined hands up to her face Sesshomaru ,with a void voice said,

" Now Kagura answer this. Why were you there and so happened to know exactly what happened to Rin?" immediately collecting herself Kagura narrowing her red glowing eyes to his golden orbs. " I was just resting on the branch of a tree that looked over the river perfectly. I notice her arrive and watched her out of amusement. "The inu noticed her eyes soften for the briefest second before hardening as she pressed on with her story. "I knew something was going to happen because it was already dark and she had decided to move to the more faster side of the river to collect your food. The kid slipped and the whole time I'm trying to tell myself you're going to come and save her yet you failed to and I had to move. She wasn't even breathing Sesshomaru until I got her to after a while. What the crap Sesshomaru? I'm exhausted from doing what you should have."

Her frown loosened when she saw the smallest hints of a smile on his face. He was handsome and she suddenly felt submissive. Pulling his unoccupied arm around her waist he brought her against him. She amused him like no other and pisses him off like no other, excluding Inuyasha ofcourse. Only she got away with all the ill mannered things she did to Sesshomaru and he couldn't keep his attraction for this uneducated woman at bay. "If you care so much than why not just stay watching over her?" Kagura caught the hidden message in his words and felt the tips of her ears burn.

"Umm." Kagura mind couldn't come up with a response right away and Sesshomaru enjoyed it.

"Well."

"Well. Well what about Sesshomaru?" Kagura found her voice and smiled. .

"What about this Sesshomaru?"

"Wouldn't he get mad?"

"He wouldn't even notice you." Pulling away from his embrace,Kagura turned around with her back facing him.

"Wench."

"You're lucky I like you." Kagura said with an annoyed expression. Sesshomaru just stared at her with a levelled gaze before reaching out for her hand again. He gently pulled her hand much like she did before to him and led her soundlessly back to the camp as the others continued sleeping.

When they reached the tree he was caught resting on when Kagura brought Rin back, Sesshomaru made himself comfortable and then pulled Kagura to sit beside him. He pulled off his heavy armor.

"What are-"

"Silence Kagura. You are obviously tired. Sleep and then continue to tell me what happened with Rin more accurately in the morning." He felt a light vibration come from Kagura as she hummed her reply. She moved closer and snuggled against him for warmth. And strangely enough he was incredibly comfortable even with her added weight. Her body molded perfectly with his as she stopped moving. Sesshomaru cradled her with one arm while she pressed her head against his shoulder and neck and he rested his chin on her head gently.

"Make sure to tell this Sesshomaru how you ended up dressed so indecent as well." Sesshomaru huffed in a stern voice low enough for only her to hear.

"Ugh" Kagura shifted a bit from annoyance and then smiled. The wind demoness pressed a small kiss on his neck before falling asleep. The feel of her lips on his neck made him tense as a slight shiver went down his back. With a low growl of annoyance and enjoyment Sesshomaru squeezed the sleeping woman in his arms tighter and soon allowed darkness to invade his minds as his senses dulled surrounded by their scents together.


End file.
